The present invention relates to a spinal plate element adjusting device having a threaded engagement, wherein the spinal plate element is to be implanted between two of a patient""s vertebrae by threaded engagement. By the taper of a pushing member, the threaded portion of the body has a predetermined slope for supporting and buffering the vertebrae of a patient.
The vertebrae form a main structure for supporting the human body, especially, it has the function of supporting the body in an upright position and protecting the spinal cord. Each vertebra is supported and buffered by a spinal plate element for providing a shock-proof function.
The spinal plate element can be harmed through injury, diseases or degeneration. Thus, it is necessary to transplant other bone to a damaged vertebra. However, even with the improvements in medical technology that have been made, such a transplant is generally difficult. Furthermore, there is the possibility of infection. Therefore, several man-made spinal plate elements have been developed which can be implanted between the vertebrae of the human body for providing a proper support and reducing the pain of the patients.
Although the prior art man-made spinal plate element has the effect of improving the defects in the prior art, a large force is necessary to push the spinal plate element directly between the vertebrae and thus it is inconvenient to use. Moreover, it is possible for the man-made spinal plate element to be released due to the pressure between the vertebrae.
Therefore, there is a demand for a novel man-made device which will improve the defects in the prior art designs.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a spinal plate element adjusting device having a threaded engagement. The spinal plate element adjusting device includes a cylindrical hollow body and a frustro-conically shaped push member. The outer wall of the body is formed with a threaded portion of proper length. The threaded portion is divided into several sections by slits. An outer wall of the push member is formed with an outer thread for threadedly engaging the inner thread of the body. When the spinal plate element is to be implanted between two vertebrae in the human body, the body is screwed into an area between the two vertebrae by the threaded portion. By virtue of the taper of the pushing member, the threaded portion of the body has a predetermined slope for supporting and buffering the vertebrae of a patient.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.